Manchester
Manchester is a major city in the UK, its local population over five-hundred thousand with its total metropolitan nearly three million. Spread out over two counties, Manchester has both an abundant countryside and a concentrated cityscape. Significant Locations * Albion Express * Celeste's * Circle of Danu * Eternal Stylz * Friends in Need * Life En Elegance * iicon European Headquarters * Moncrieff Holdings * Now Mao * The Oak Room * Oddities & Curiosities * Prescott Pharmaceuticals * Reign Supreme * Senfashional * Sutcliff & Raynott * Trafalgar Centre * University of Knightsbridge * Urban Grind * FashionZeit Local Residents Political Figures Rebecca De Mornay.jpg|Margaret Archer Princess|link=Margaret Archer Alesha Dixon 2.jpg|Serena Archer Lady|link=Serena Archer Don Warrington 2.jpg|Damien Archer Knight|link=Damien Archer Claudia Winkleman 2.jpg|Jillie Eccelstone Lord Mayor|link=Jillie Eccelstone Kirsty Young 2.jpg|Justine Waller City Councilor|link=Justine Waller Rachel Riley 2.jpg|Alice Williams Aide to the Lord Mayor|link=Alice Williams Law Enforcement Hannah Ware.jpg|Georgina MacKenzie Security Service (MI5) Agent in Charge|link=Georgina MacKenzie Felicity Jones.jpg|Verity Knight Security Service (MI5) Leading Agent|link=Verity Knight Shivani Ghai 2.jpg|Sonal Mhasalkar Security Service (MI5) Special Agent|link=Sonal Mhasalkar Hermione Corfield 2.jpg|Michaela Merchant Security Service (MI5) Agent|link=Michaela Merchant Madina Memet 2.jpg|Jina Kwok Security Service (MI5) Agent-in-Training|link=Jina Kwok Hazal Kaya 2.jpg|Canan Binici Security Service (MI5) Secretary|link=Canan Binici Martin Freeman.jpg|Nicholas Hallett Deputy Chief Inspector|link=Nicholas Hallett Rebecca Hazlewood 2.jpg|Tracey Patel Police Detective|link=Tracey Patel Suranne Jones 2.jpg|Gabriella O’Connor Police Detective|link=Gabriella O’Connor Toby Kebbell 2.jpg|Thomas Ryan Police Detective|link=Thomas Ryan Amy Johnston 2.jpg|Penelope Sunderland Police Detective|link=Penelope Sunderland Eleanor Matsuura 2.jpg|Florence Hayashi Police Sergeant|link=Florence Hayashi Tiana Benjamin 2.jpg|Lynetta Bergman Police Officer|link=Lynetta Bergman Angel Locsin.jpeg|Dollette Andrada Police Officer|link=Dollette Andrada Maya Rudolph 2.jpg|Aretha Hallett Criminal Prosecutor|link=Aretha Hallett David Walliams 2.jpeg|Harold Painter Coroner|link=Harold Painter Emilia Fox 2.jpg|Lorraine Stevens Coroner|link=Lorraine Stevens High Society Richard E Grant.jpg|James Moncrieff President of Moncrieff Holdings|link=James Moncrieff Rebecca Ferguson 5.png|Elizabeth Moncrieff Junior Vice-President of Moncrieff Holdings|link=Elizabeth Moncrieff Ian McNeice 2.jpg|Vernon Gully CCO of Moncrieff Holdings|link=Vernon Gully Jessica Hynes 2.jpg|Bryn Pemberton CFO of Moncrieff Holdings|link=Bryn Pemberton Erin Brady.jpg|Amanda Blackburn Majority Stockholder for Super Senter Europe|link=Amanda Blackburn Jane Leeves.jpg|Susan Harrington President of Friends in Need|link=Susan Harrington Phil Davis.jpg|Malcolm Sutcliff Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Malcolm Sutcliff Sharon Horgan 2.jpg|Keeva Raynott Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Keeva Raynott Caitriona Balfe 2.jpg|Gillian Northcott CEO of Albion Express|link=Gillian Northcott Liam Cunningham 2.jpg|Oran Hunter-Weston COO of Albion Express|link=Oran Hunter-Weston Maria Thayer 2.jpg|Talia Rothstein CIO of Albion Express|link=Talia Rothstein Stacey Solomon 2.jpg|Colby Northcott Owner and Manager of Trafalgar Centre|link=Colby Northcott Darcey Bussell 2.jpg|Celeste Verdier Owner and Manager of Celeste's|link=Celeste Verdier Summer Bishil 2.jpeg|Helena Atkinson Owner of Blue Gator and Entrepreneur|link=Helena Atkinson Scott Eastwood 2.jpg|Jayden Van der Meer Sales Executive for Prescott Pharmaceuticals|link=Jayden Van der Meer Ni Ni 2.jpg|Jenny Mao Owner of Now Mao and Entrepreneur|link=Jenny Mao Angelababy 2.jpg|Nancy Ruan Entrepreneur|link=Nancy Ruan Chris Barrie 2.jpg|Miles Trafford Entrepreneur|link=Miles Trafford Maxwell Caulfield.jpg|Jeremy Atkinson Entrepreneur|link=Jeremy Atkinson Alex Pettyfer 2.jpg|Chazz Harrington Entrepreneur|link=Chazz Harrington Eddie Redmayne 2.jpg|Geoffrey Atherton Entrepreneur|link=Geoffrey Atherton Melanie Chandra 2.jpg|Lena Goswami Medical Researcher for Prescott Pharmaceuticals|link=Lena Goswami Teri Reeves.png|Lysette Banner Actress|link=Lysette Banner Amy Manson 5.jpg|Murron McCreery Actress|link=Murron McCreery Mallory Jansen 2.jpg|Maybelle Carpenter Actress|link=Maybelle Carpenter Taron Egerton 2.JPG|Dorian Trafford Soldier|link=Dorian Trafford Marina Benedict 10.jpeg|Catherine Moncrieff Philanthropist and Socialite|link=Catherine Moncrieff Emily Watson 2.jpg|Elouise Krueger Socialite|link=Elouise Krueger Rachel Skarsten 2.jpg|Lucia Krueger Socialite|link=Lucia Krueger Barbara Alyn Woods 2.jpg|Sylvia Northcott Socialite|link=Sylvia Northcott Desi Lydic 2.jpg|Marianne Atkinson Socialite|link=Marianne Atkinson Ashleigh Banfield 2.jpg|Isabel Trafford Socialite|link=Isabel Trafford Talulah Riley.jpg|Priscilla Trafford Socialite|link=Priscilla Trafford Adelaide Kane 2.jpg|Aurora Perrot Socialite|link=Aurora Perrot Laura Brent 2.jpg|Josina Van der Meer Socialite|link=Josina Van der Meer Grace Phipps 2.jpg|Christina Blackburn Socialite|link=Christina Blackburn Cheryl Hines 2.jpg|Lenora Hunter-Weston Socialite|link=Lenora Hunter-Weston Gina Philips 2.png|Chase Sutcliff Socialite|link=Chase Sutcliff Amrita Rao 2.jpg|Rosalind Boatwright Socialite|link=Rosalind Boatwright Charlotte Crosby 2.jpg|Charlotte Hastings Socialite and Owner of Blackmarsh Castle|link=Charlotte Hastings Tamsin Egerton 2.jpg|Chelsea Hunter-Weston Socialite|link=Chelsea Hunter-Weston Gabriella Wilde 2.jpg|Saffron FitzClarence Socialite|link=Saffron FitzClarence James Buckley 2.jpg|Stratford Darlington Socialite|link=Stratford Darlington Georgia Lock 2.jpg|Britannia Preston Socialite|link=Britannia Preston Simon Amstell 2.jpg|Rodney Dalrymple Architect|link=Rodney Dalrymple Emily Berrington.jpg|Eugenia Harrington Writer|link=Eugenia Harrington Tiffany Brouwer 2.jpg|Louisa Dickens Data Analyst|link=Louisa Dickens Maria Amanda 3.jpg|Ashlynne Krueger Clerk for Oddities & Curiosities|link=Ashlynne Krueger Fashion Industry Kelly Reilly 2.jpg|Sharon Wilcox Owner and Manager for FashionZeit|link=Sharon Wilcox Miranda Raison 2.jpg|Leanne Bradley Writer for FashionZeit|link=Leanne Bradley Tiya Sircar.jpg|Naisha Johar Writer for FashionZeit|link=Naisha Johar Wei Tang.jpg|Caroline Liu Office Manager for FashionZeit|link=Caroline Liu Kaya Scodelario 2.jpg|Heather Prescott Photographer and Graphis Designer for FashionZeit|link=Heather Prescott Laura Donnelly.jpg|Donna Brock Receptionist for FashionZeit|link=Donna Brock Jenna Coleman.jpg|Patricia Layton Intern for FashionZeit|link=Patricia Layton Georgina Chapman 5.jpg|Petra Turner Owner and Manager for Senfashional|link=Petra Turner Sara Pascoe 2.jpg|Danielle Andrews IT Support for Senfashional|link=Danielle Andrews Nimrat Kaur 2.jpg|Sabrina Batra Writer for Senfashional|link=Sabrina Batra Sarah Drew 3.jpg|Lisa Mortimer Writer for Senfashional|link=Lisa Mortimer Annabelle Wallis 4.jpg|Ruth Worthington Writer for Senfashional|link=Ruth Worthington Marsha Thomason 5.jpg|Teresa Ferguson Writer for Senfashional|link=Teresa Ferguson Louise Griffiths 2.jpg|Deborah Pendlebury Graphics Designer for Senfashional|link=Deborah Pendlebury Andrew Buchan.jpg|Ryan Clarke Office Manager for Senfashional|link=Ryan Clarke Russell Tovey.jpg|Peter Steadman Accountant for Senfashional|link=Peter Steadman Angel Coulby 2.jpg|Naomi Jenner Receptionist for Senfashional|link=Naomi Jenner Natalie Glebova 2.jpg|Annabelle Konstantinov Fashion Designer|link=Annabelle Konstantinov Richard Madden 2.jpg|Aric Caliban Assistant to Annabelle Konstantinov|link=Aric Caliban Iskra Lawrence 2.jpg|Katee York Super-Model for Alpha Modeling (Part-Time Resident)|link=Katee York Natalia Siwiec 2.jpg|Halina Piontek Model|link=Halina Piontek Gemma Atkinson 8.jpg|Donna Bingham Model|link=Donna Bingham Clémence Poésy 2.jpg|Marceline Lachapelle Model|link=Marceline Lachapelle Sui He 2.jpg|Angelica Sun Model|link=Angelica Sun University of Knightsbridge Emily Wickersham.jpg|Eleanor Cunningham College Graduate Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Eleanor Cunningham Kate Maberly 2.jpg|Gemma Phillips College Graduate Student at University of Knightsbridge and Barista for Urban Grind|link=Gemma Phillips Laura Harrier 2.jpg|Mila Enfield College Graduate Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Mila Enfield Elizabeth Lail.jpg|Elina Caspari College Graduate Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Elina Caspari Diane Guerrero 2.jpg|Ligia Villaverde College Graduate Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Ligia Villaverde Daisy Keeping 2.jpg|Vanessa Stewart College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Barista for Urban Grind|link=Vanessa Stewart Lily Collins 3.jpg|Cayley Hawthorne College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Cayley Hawthorne Cara Delevingne 2.jpg|Salena Saynor College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Salena Saynor Marie Avgeropoulos 2.jpg|Natalie Townsend College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Natalie Townsend Hannah Murray 2.jpg|Jennifer Roberts College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Jennifer Roberts Pooja Hegde.jpg|Aarti Gavankar College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Aarti Gavankar Yu Wenxia 4.jpg|Rebecca Ang College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Rebecca Ang Clara Paget.jpg|Sandra Moncrieff College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Sandra Moncrieff Sophie Hopkins 2.jpg|Olivia Bennington College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Olivia Bennington Sam Claflin.jpg|Dominic Mansford College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Dominic Mansford Nora Arnezeder 2.jpg|Carole Sault College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Waitress for Celeste's|link=Carole Sault Oona Chaplin 2.jpg|Nonah Highfield College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Nonah Highfield Karlee Eldridge 2.jpeg|Stephanie Townsend College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Stephanie Townsend Isabel Lucas.jpg|Fiona Carter College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Fiona Carter William Moseley.jpeg|Garth Mathers College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Garth Mathers Madison McLaughlin 3.jpg|Megan Gibson College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Server for Underbridge Bar|link=Megan Gibson KJ Apa.jpg|Luke Haverstock College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Luke Haverstock Zheng Shuang 2.jpg|Tammy Zhang College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Clerk for Now Mao|link=Tammy Zhang Shraddha Kapoor 2.png|Surinder Gupta College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Surinder Gupta Svenja Jung 2.jpg|Valeria Rosenberger College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Valeria Rosenberger Esti Ginzburg 3.jpg|Atalia Bogen College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Atalia Bogen Shlomit Malka 3.jpg|Yakira Feldt College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Yakira Feldt Ah-sung Go 2.jpg|Moon-soo Bac College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Moon-soo Bac Blair Fowler 2.jpg|Brooke Howland College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Brooke Howland Marina Ruy Barbosa 2.jpg|Cacilda Nascimento College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Cacilda Nascimento Keke Palmer 2.png|Marie Stepford College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Part-Time Barista for Alexander's|link=Marie Stepford Kate Nash 2.jpg|Tierney Tupper College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Tierney Tupper Sara Paxton 2.jpg|Lesley Waller College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Clerk for Life En Elegance|link=Lesley Waller Abigail Breslin 2.jpg|Kiara Glascocke College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Kiara Glascocke Karla Crome.png|Jane Okafor College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Clerk for Stilton Hotels|link=Jane Okafor Alexandra Beaton 2.jpg|Cynthia Hayworth College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Cynthia Hayworth Victoria Baldesarra 2.jpg|Audrey Rhodes College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Audrey Rhodes Tiera Skovbye 2.jpg|Vilhelmina Blomgren College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Vilhelmina Blomgren Dana Alexa Borriello 2.jpg|Obdulia Gallo College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Obdulia Gallo Jordan Clark 2.jpg|Rita Hepburn College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Waitress for Celeste's|link=Rita Hepburn Margot Robbie Glasses 2.jpg|Lavina Freeze College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Consultant for Morgana|link=Lavina Freeze Ksenia Solo 2.jpg|Ilona Sirmais College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Part-Time Barista for Alexander's|link=Ilona Sirmais Anna Popplewell 2.jpg|Clara Eccelstone College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Clara Eccelstone Sarah Bolger.jpg|Kiera O'Leary College Student at University of Knightsbridge and Actress|link=Kiera O'Leary Scarlett Byrne 6.jpg|Daphne Lowe College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Daphne Lowe Elle Fanning 2.jpg|Maisie Penbrook College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Maisie Penbrook Genevieve Gaunt 2.jpg|Laella Laikin College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Laella Laikin Kathryn Newton 2.jpg|Aideen Ivers College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Aideen Ivers Ashley Newbrough 2.jpg|Bethany Trafford College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Bethany Trafford Ashley Benson 3.jpg|Lauren Wallis College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Lauren Wallis Georgina Campbell 2.jpg|Cindra Aldridge College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Cindra Aldridge Addison Timlin 2.jpg|Mercy Pickering College Student at University of Knightsbridge|link=Mercy Pickering Pooky Quesnel 2.png|Minerva Woodruff Professor at University of Knightsbridge|link=Minerva Woodruff Michelle MacErlean.jpg|Lisa Wheelock Professor at University of Knightsbridge and Consultant for Morgana|link=Lisa Wheelock Kristeen O'Sullivan 2.jpg|Maureen MacCoinnich Lecturer at University of Knightsbridge|link=Maureen MacCoinnich Regina Hall.jpg|Emily Weston Lecturer at University of Knightsbridge|link=Emily Weston Carmen Ejogo 2.jpg|Orisa McTavish Lecturer at University of Knightsbridge|link=Orisa McTavish Dominic Cooper 2.jpg|Howard Turing Lecturer at University of Knightsbridge|link=Howard Turing Susan Lynch 2.png|Shea Sheenan Director of Human Resources at University of Knightsbridge|link=Shea Sheenan Chloe Pirrie 2.jpg|Monday Langley Administrative Assistant at University of Knightsbridge|link=Monday Langley Hannah Tointon 2.jpg|Jemima Rutland Administrative Assistant at University of Knightsbridge|link=Jemima Rutland Kareena Kapoor 2.jpg|Lalita Joshi Technician at University of Knightsbridge|link=Lalita Joshi Utkarsh Ambudkar 2.jpg|Vihaan Joshi Technician at University of Knightsbridge|link=Vihaan Joshi Dakota Fanning 2.jpg|Cressida Penbrook Technician at University of Knightsbridge|link=Cressida Penbrook Charity Wakefield 2.jpg|Dorthy Hopson Security Guard at University of Knightsbridge|link=Dorthy Hopson Keri Lynn Pratt 2.jpg|Shona MacConnell Manager of Alexander's|link=Shona MacConnell Amy Jackson 2.jpg|Scarlett Storm Barista for Alexander's|link=Scarlett Storm Civilians Colin O'Donoghue 3.jpg|Kieran Hawthorne Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Kieran Hawthorne Kristin Carey 2.jpg|Poppy Ironwood Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Poppy Ironwood Nick Zano 2.jpg|Tom Dewey Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Tom Dewey Laura Haddock 2.jpg|Maela Rowbottom Lawyer for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Maela Rowbottom Patsy Kensit 3.jpg|Dawn Barlow Secretary for Sutcliff & Raynott|link=Dawn Barlow Claudia Christian 2.jpeg|Malvina Hayhurst Lawyer|link=Malvina Hayhurst Jade Harlow 2.jpg|Tarah Hayhurst Lawyer|link=Tarah Hayhurst Lisa Dwan 2.jpeg|Nicola Bennett Theater Actress and Director|link=Nicola Bennett Caroline Flack 2.jpg|Meena Engel Television Producer|link=Meena Engel Amanda Holden 2.jpg|Rosamund Styles Host for Global News Agency|link=Rosamund Styles Charly Arnolt 2.jpg|Giulia Murtas Correspondent for Global News Agency (Part-Time Resident)|link=Giulia Murtas Amy Pemberton 4.jpg|Sarah Hunt Correspondent for Global News Agency|link=Sarah Hunt Zoe Tapper 2.jpg|Bettina Siddall Correspondent for Global News Agency|link=Bettina Siddall Jade Tailor 2.jpg|Lila Clearspring Correspondent for Global News Agency|link=Lila Clearspring Stella Maeve 2.jpg|Raelene Holbert Correspondent for Global News Agency|link=Raelene Holbert Kim Sears Murray 2.jpg|Alise Janson Newspaper Reporter|link=Alise Janson Carol Vorderman 2.jpg|Jacqueline Layton Site Director for Albion Express|link=Jacqueline Layton Olivia Taylor Dudley 2.jpg|Tiia Toivonen Researcher for Albion Express|link=Tiia Toivonen Christy Choi 2.jpg|Alannis Jeong Electronics Technician for Trafalgar Centre|link=Alannis Jeong Charlotte le Bon 2.jpg|Nanette Girard Chef for Celeste's|link=Nanette Girard Mica Burton 2.jpg|Misha Frakes Waitress for Celeste's and Bartender at Stilton Hotel|link=Misha Frakes Heléne Yorke 2.jpg|Abi Thurman Server for Blue Gator|link=Abi Thurman Floriana Lima.jpg|Sofia Cardoso Owner and Manager of Reign Supreme|link=Sofia Cardoso Amanda Schull 2.png|Sidonia Beridze Assistant Manager for Reign Supreme|link=Sidonia Beridze Lucas Grabeel 2.jpg|Ben Jameson Bartender for Reign Supreme|link=Ben Jameson Laura Aikman.jpg|Alicia Forrest Bar Maid for Reign Supreme|link=Alicia Forrest Ross Pearson 2.png|William Borden Private Security for Reign Supreme|link=William Borden Claire Foy.jpg|Bridget O'Dwyer Owner and Manager of Oddities & Curiosities|link=Bridget O'Dwyer Erin Moriarty.jpg|Holly Richardson Clerk for Oddities & Curiosities|link=Holly Richardson Rachael Stirling.jpg|Ethel Kellogg Owner and General Manager for Eternal Stylz|link=Ethel Kellogg Holly Willoughby 2.jpg|Rachel Williams Manager for Eternal Stylz|link=Rachel Williams Lauren Laverne 2.jpg|Ellie Portman Dressmaker and Shop Assistant for Eternal Stylz|link=Ellie Portman Jameela Jamil 2.JPG|Punita Mhasalkar Clerk for Eternal Stylz|link=Punita Mhasalkar Rani Mukerji.jpg|Uttara Kalkarni Clerk for Eternal Stylz|link=Uttara Kalkarni Ellen Woglom 2.jpg|Inna Sobol Clerk for Eternal Stylz|link=Inna Sobol Kyra Santoro 2.jpg|Amy Peel Clerk for Life En Elegance|link=Amy Peel Georgia May Foote 2.jpg|Mari Ashton Office Manager for Moncrieff Holdings|link=Mari Ashton Parisa Fakhri 2.jpg|Ziba Khoroushi Director of Triangle Security Services|link=Ziba Khoroushi Meta Golding 2.png|Farah Toussaint Assistant Director of Triangle Security Services|link=Farah Toussaint Tannishtha Chatterjee 2.jpg|Archana Chatham Private Security for Triangle Security Services|link=Archana Chatham Agyness Deyn 2.jpg|Rebel Riot Private Security for Triangle Security Services|link=Rebel Riot EDasher04.jpg|Eloise Kirby Receptionist for Triangle Security Services|link=Eloise Kirby Gerard Butler 2.png|Mathew Harris Private Security for James Moncrieff|link=Mathew Harris Arianna Errigo 2.jpg|Juno Lamberti Private Security for James Moncrieff|link=Juno Lamberti Amber Rose Revah 2.jpg|Amaka Pretorius Private Security for James Moncrieff|link=Amaka Pretorius Lexi DiBenedetto 2.jpg|Gen Northcott Private Security for James Moncrieff|link=Gen Northcott Josie Lawrence 2.jpg|Eula Seabrooke Personal Assistant for Catherine Moncrieff|link=Eula Seabrooke Galadriel Stineman 2.jpg|Hannah Rothstein Personal Assistant for Elizabeth Moncrieff|link=Hannah Rothstein Amy Hoggart.jpg|Connie Cobb Personal Assistant to Jeremy Atkinson|link=Connie Cobb Allie DeBerry.jpg|Cecelia Wattenberg Personal Assistant to Petra Turner|link=Cecelia Wattenberg Mandip Gill 2.jpg|Meera Khan Personal Assistant for Colby Northcott|link=Meera Khan Evanna Lynch 2.jpg|Bedelia Dunn Personal Assistant for Amanda Blackburn|link=Bedelia Dunn Kira Kosarin 2.jpg|Ceren Kartal Personal Assistant for Amanda Blackburn|link=Ceren Kartal Alexandra Weaver 2.jpg|Davina Chamberlain Personal Assistant for Lysette Banner|link=Davina Chamberlain Louisa Rose Allen 2.jpg|Malinda Oakley Personal Assistant for Ethel Kellogg|link=Malinda Oakley Eugene Simon 2.jpg|Harry Ashton Driver for Catherine Moncrieff|link=Harry Ashton Kelli Garner 3.jpg|Agatha Keys Driver for Elizabeth Moncrieff|link=Agatha Keys Jim Carter 2.jpg|Carson Rowbottom Butler for Frostwood House|link=Carson Rowbottom Martha Madison.jpg|Madeline Faye Housekeeper to Ashlynne Krueger|link=Madeline Faye Brittany Adams 2.jpg|Lynsey Morgan Housekeeper for Geoffrey Atherton|link=Lynsey Morgan Miranda Richardson 2.jpg|Berry Sherringford Housekeeper for Frostwood House|link=Berry Sherringford Lily James 2.jpg|Haylie Linwood Housekeeper for Frostwood House|link=Haylie Linwood Gemma Whelan 2.jpg|Meade Brasher Housekeeper for Frostwood House|link=Meade Brasher Lisa Faulkner 2.jpg|Bryanne Harford Chef for Frostwood House|link=Bryanne Harford Ana de Armas 2.jpg|Beatriz Sandoval Assistant Curator|link=Beatriz Sandoval Reiko Aylesworth 2.jpg|Kaori Griffiths Medical Researcher for Prescott Pharmaceuticals|link=Kaori Griffiths Ellen Tamaki 2.jpg|Tria Nakajima Private Detective for Prescott Pharmaceuticals|link=Tria Nakajima Vanessa Bayer 2.jpg|Ainsley Dashwood Estate Manager|link=Ainsley Dashwood Rebecca Herbst 2.jpg|Kallie Howard Nurse|link=Kallie Howard Paloma Faith 2.jpg|Gwen Jones DJ|link=Gwen Jones Bianna Golodryga 2.jpg|Demetra Grigorescu Writer|link=Demetra Grigorescu Laura Breckenridge.jpg|Michelle Burgess Banker|link=Michelle Burgess Catherine McCormack.jpg|Joanne Gallagher Teacher|link=Joanne Gallagher Camilla Power 2.jpg|Peony Hamstead Teacher|link=Peony Hamstead Rosabell Laurenti Sellers 2.jpg|Paolina Tumicelli Maid for Rosalind Boatwright|link=Paolina Tumicelli Helena Mattsson 2.jpg|Weronika Rusnak Maid for Geoffrey Atherton|link=Weronika Rusnak Elizabeth Bogush 3.jpg|Malina Kowalski Maid for Stilton Hotels|link=Malina Kowalski Kendra Timmins 2.jpg|Denise Emsworth Gardener for Geoffrey Atherton|link=Denise Emsworth Josette Jorge 2.jpg|Leyla Toller Shift Manager for Urban Grind|link=Leyla Toller Bianca Byngton 2.jpg|Bianca Prescott Stable Master and Vetrinarian|link=Bianca Prescott Lindsey Stirling 2.jpg|Alexandrina Buckingham Street Musician|link=Alexandrina Buckingham Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey 2.jpg|Rosine Oleastro Escort|link=Rosine Oleastro Reece Ritchie 2.jpg|Daniel Hartman Office Worker|link=Daniel Hartman Ariana Richards 2.jpg|Tilde Löfgren Office Temp|link=Tilde Löfgren Maisie Williams 2.jpg|Violet Gardner Smuggler|link=Violet Gardner Joe Dempsie 2.jpg|Christopher Locke Smuggler|link=Christopher Locke Sara Foster 2.jpg|Kaia Kask Unemployed|link=Kaia Kask Erin Foster 2.jpg|Kaja Kask Unemployed|link=Kaja Kask Olivia Viggiano 2.jpg|Katyushka Pavlovsky Unemployed|link=Katyushka Pavlovsky Tania Fox 2.jpg|Nadya Chayka Unemployed|link=Nadya Chayka Nanri Miki 2.jpg|Megumi Hashimoto Unemployed|link=Megumi Hashimoto Peggy Nesbitt 2.jpg|Deidra Kellogg Unemployed|link=Deidra Kellogg Tanja Reichert 2.jpg|Karen Petrushky Unemployed|link=Karen Petrushky Category:Locations Category:Cities